


Synopsis: Legacy

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Legacy

**LEGACY**

Since Amanda has developed into one of Highlander's favorite characters, the writers decide to provide the fans with some background info. How, when, and where did she and Duncan meet? What was it that attracted him-her gorgeous face and figure or the deft way she lifted his purse? 

At the same time, we meet Rebecca who will grace a future HL episode with further insights of Amanda's early life. 

MacLeod has been Immortal for slightly longer than ten years at the time of one of this episode's flashbacks. (There are three.) He encounters for the first time a phenomenon he never knew existed-a _female_ Immortal. 

_Two of them!_

Leave it to Mac-he finds a way to please them both, without bloodshed. 

In the present, Amanda is devastated when her beloved teacher and friend, Rebecca, is killed. She insists upon avenging the death by facing Rebecca's killer, even though she may not survive. Of course, Mac will have something to say about _that!_

_**New Characters:**_

**REBECCA HORNE** \- Beautiful Immortal, mentor to many Immortals, including Amanda. 

**JOHN BOWERS** \- Rebecca's mortal husband, whom she loves more than her own life. 

**LUTHER** \- A _very_ bad Immie, believes something that Rebecca possessed will make him invulnerable. I guess he, and Gavriel Larca from 'Little Tin God' can be classified as 'L'immies'. 

* * *

Outside the Ruins of an Old Abbey 

John's showing his age,   
His hair's mostly gray.   
But, she's loved him for years,   
More and more with each day.   
Immortal Rebecca-   
Disagrees with John's plan-   
When he says, 'You deserve-   
A much younger man.' 

They walk past the abbey-   
Where she used to live.   
Here she taught young Immortals,   
Her delight was to give.   
'You're the love of my life!'   
Like the stones, hard and strong-   
Her passion endures,   
And to John she'll belong. 

The Buzz interrupts-   
Their discussion romantic,   
An Immortal named Luther-   
Has a craving gigantic.   
Grabbing John from behind,   
' _YOUR_ sword or _HIS_ head!'   
'Goodbye John,' she murmurs-   
With a slash, she falls dead. 

From her throat falls the crystal-   
That she always wore.   
Gleaming bright in the grass.   
It's what Luther killed for.   
She mentored and trained him-   
In the ways of the sword.   
She guided, protected-   
Now _this_ -her reward. 

Luther's Lair 

The heat from his sauna-   
Emits clouds of steam.   
Luther flails his birch switch,   
Pearls of sweat make him gleam.   
His henchmen report-   
They have followed John Bowers.   
Luther: 'What time's her funeral?'   
Perhaps he'll send flowers. 

Luther picks one hot stone,   
Burning red, in his fist-   
Puts it in his aide's hand,   
The fool dare not resist.   
'Why did you _DO_ that?'   
(When his seared nerves revive)   
Luther: 'So you will know-   
That you are _alive._ ' 

The Barge 

As Mac scans his statements-   
Of financial assessment,   
Maurice has an offer-   
For Mac-an investment!   
A pig that finds truffles,   
'You'll make lots of dough...   
His snout is amazing!'   
Mac: 'I don't think so.' 

Suddenly, a surprise!   
In waltzes Amanda.   
'What are _YOU_ doing here?'   
Says the startled Highlander.   
Though she acts nonchalant,   
Mac detects her façade,   
'Ask me to stay.'   
He says, 'Stay' with a nod. 

'Hold me,' she begs   
All pretenses now shed,   
'What's wrong?' he enfolds her.   
'It's Rebecca...she's dead.'   
Mac is stunned by this loss,   
He wants to know, 'Who?'   
'I don't know,' sobs Amanda.   
Can this nightmare be true? 

Flashback, 850 A.D., France 

Insidious Black Death-   
Keeps the city in dread.   
From a plague-ridden hovel-   
Amanda steals bread.   
She caught, badly beaten-   
Hauled away as a corpse.   
But, she's saved by an angel-   
Astride a gray horse. 

Rebecca's the angel,   
She is loving and warm,   
With refinement, pale beauty,   
Sweet elegant charm.   
But beneath her fair skin-   
Lies a backbone of steel.   
She can fight like a warrior-   
When the danger is real. 

Rebecca takes pity-   
On the Immortal waif,   
She cleans her, instructs her-   
In how to stay safe.   
Amanda learns quickly-   
How to dress, read and write,   
Surviving the Game,   
When and how she must fight. 

Amanda discovered-   
When Rebecca came along,   
There's a difference between-   
What is right and what's wrong.   
She had lived by her wits-   
Right up till that day,   
What she wanted, she took-   
Knowing no other way. 

Cemetery, Present Day 

Mac walks with Amanda-   
Where John stands alone.   
Reading 'REBECCA HORNE'-   
Chiseled in the cold stone.   
No one thought she could die,   
They sadly agree.   
Mac remembers Verona-   
In North Italy. 

Flashback, Verona, Italy; 1635 

The merchants cry raucously,   
Hawking their wares.   
'Fruits from the New World!'   
Tomatoes and pears,   
As Mac tries a sample-   
A feeling intensive,   
The Buzz-very forceful-   
Puts him on defensive. 

Down an alley, sword drawn-   
He encounters...two beauties!   
'You're _women!_ And _English!_ '   
Not expecting such cuties.   
'Afraid to engage us?'   
They inquire with mock candor,   
MacLeod has confronted-   
Rebecca and Amanda. 

They see he's a 'green boy'-   
So, Amanda takes pity.   
It _would_ be a shame-   
To harm someone so pretty.   
'Only _one_ thing to do-   
With a head such as this.'   
'What?' asks MacLeod,   
His answer-a kiss! 

As he stands shocked, they leave.   
Bold Amanda was stunning.   
But his pouch of gold coins-   
She lifted, with cunning!   
He is quick to reclaim it,   
At the next corner, saying-   
'Let's all drink together!   
Don't worry, I'm paying!' 

Cemetery, Present Day 

Memories of good times,   
Flood through MacLeod's brain,   
When he suddenly feels-   
The Buzz once again!   
Unseen by MacLeod-   
Luther spying, observing.   
No response from Amanda,   
Mac finds this unnerving. 

That Night, A Jewelry Exhibit 

Mac: 'I thought this would cheer you,   
Why didn't you say-   
That you sensed one of us-   
At the graveside, today?'   
'My mind's on Rebecca,'   
Ignoring Mac's question,   
He knows she's withholding-   
Some vital confession. 

'Nobody _move!_ '   
Masked thieves with guns drawn!   
They target the crystal-   
That Amanda has on.   
It's her gift from Rebecca-   
That she will not disown,   
But Mac hands it over-   
Saying, 'We're not alone.' 

Mac: 'Why did they leave-   
A small fortune in jewels-   
To come after your crystal?   
I am sure they're not fools.'   
'To them,' says Amanda,   
'It's worthless, no doubt.'   
Mac: ' _They're_ not the ones-   
I am worried about.' 

The Old Abbey, Next Day 

'Did you lose something?'   
MacLeod asks of John,   
'I'm looking for something-   
That Rebecca had on,   
I thought it had fallen-   
Right here in the grass.   
Why would Luther kill her-   
For a sliver of glass?' 

'It was _LUTHER_ that killed her?'   
'Yes, I was here-   
I told you, Amanda.   
I made it quite clear   
All Rebecca's students-   
Were good, well adjusted.   
Only Luther was one-   
That she never trusted.' 

'Each student was given-   
A crystal, she said.   
Except for Amanda-   
Most of them are now dead.   
I'm sure there's another,   
Named Henri Valjean.   
He lives here in Paris.'   
MacLeod says, 'C'mon!' 

His fury at Amanda-   
Mac barely can check.   
He would like nothing more-   
Than to throttle her neck!   
'What _else_ haven't you told me?'   
' _Nothing,_ I swear!'   
'He kills for the crystals-   
But why would he care?' 

'According to legend-   
If someone can find them,   
Each crystal distinct, and-   
Together combine them-   
He will be unassailable,   
When all's said and done,   
He'll destroy all Immortals,   
And he'll be the ONE.' 

'That's an old fairy tale,   
Like King Arthur's sword,   
And dragons...made up-   
By people who're bored.'   
Mac looks at Amanda,   
'How about you?   
Do you believe that?'   
She says 'no' right on cue. 

The Home of Henri Valjean 

From Henri's housekeeper,   
Mac, Amanda now learn-   
Valjean left and feared-   
That he might not return.   
'He acted quite strangely-   
When he took me aside,   
He gave me this house,   
And his crystal to hide.' 

'My son Paul now has it,   
At his antique store.   
I've already told-   
The detectives before.   
They came, said they wanted-   
The crystal and all.'   
Mac had better get busy,   
Before Luther finds Paul. 

Paul Millet's Antique Store 

They've _gotten_ to Paul!   
Made him give up the crystal,   
Amanda and Mac-   
Chase them down, getting physical.   
Each takes on one thug,   
Soon MacLeod holds the prize,   
He dangles the crystal-   
Before her brown eyes. 

The Barge 

'Let me _have_ it,' she begs-   
As Mac tucks it away,   
'Luther lusts for that crystal,   
He's obsessed night and day.   
Let me fight him, I'm better,   
_YOU_ fight him, you'll _DIE._   
If you don't want my help-   
Why did you come by?' 

Her eyes gleam with tears,   
'I know I might die,   
But I owe Rebecca,   
For her sake, I must try.   
I wanted to spend-   
My last days with you.   
If you want to help me,   
This is what you can do.' 

She caresses his neck,   
Face aglow with desire.   
Her love for him fans-   
His innermost fire.   
How can he resist-   
Her delectable charms?   
He descends, unprotesting   
In the warmth of her arms. 

Next Morning 

She languidly stretches,   
Coffee! Breakfast in bed.   
She rolls over, smiling,   
But, it's _Maurice_ instead!   
Standing there with a tray.   
'Where's MacLeod?' 'He left early.'   
'I'll _kill_ him,' she fumes,   
Her mood dark and surly. 

Luther's Lair 

When Mac saved the crystal-   
From Luther's 'assistant,'   
He learned something else,   
(His fist was insistent.)   
Luther's location.   
Mac seeks out this slimeball,   
Luther hoped that Amanda-   
Would be paying this call. 

MacLeod: 'Was the crystal-   
Worth Rebecca's sacrifice?'   
'It's worth more than that,   
Such power has no price.   
Wouldn't YOU want it?'   
'What I want now is _you!_ '   
'Do you have the crystal?'   
'No.' 'Come back when you do!' 

The Barge, Later 

Luther had vanished-   
In a dense cloud of steam.   
Mac pleads with Amanda-   
To abandon her scheme.   
She will not let him save her,   
Her revenge will be swift,   
She remembers Rebecca,   
And her generous gift. 

Flashback, 853 A.D., The Abbey 

Amanda, Rebecca-   
Clashing swords, friend to friend,   
Teacher tells student,   
The lessons must end.   
'I've taught all I can,   
Your knowledge has grown.   
It is time to move on-   
And learn on your own. 

As her farewell bequest-   
A glass crystal so prime,   
'It is greater than us,   
And older than time.   
Keep it with you always,   
You will vanquish each rival,   
Your knowledge and skills-   
Will insure your survival.' 

The Barge 

Safely placed in a pouch,   
Mac locks it away,   
Amanda observes and-   
At dawn, the next day-   
While Mac sleeps unknowing,   
(Not really-he's peeping.)   
She steals the small pouch-   
Leaves, stealthily creeping. 

Amanda's arranged-   
An unpleasant surprise.   
She's called Luther up,   
Wanting Mac neutralized,   
Now she can meet Luther-   
Without Mac's appearance,   
This is HER fight!   
She'll brook no interference. 

Mac climbs up on deck-   
Where two goons attack,   
One slugs him in front,   
One rams MacLeod's back.   
He takes care of both,   
Then on a whim,   
Chucks one overboard-   
Afterthought...'Can you swim?' 

The Old Abbey 

Luther strides toward Amanda,   
'She died where you stand.   
Have you got the crystal?'   
She holds out her hand.   
'You want it, come _get_ it,'-   
Holding out Duncan's pouch.   
He thrusts himself forward-   
Like a crazed Scaramouche. 

We all know Amanda,   
Her sword skills are lacking,   
She's soon on the ground,   
Luther's sword raised for hacking-   
Her head off.... Just like-   
Queen Marie Antoinette.   
Then the voice of MacLeod-   
Very firmly, 'Not yet!' 

'Drop your sword and I'll spare her,'   
'Don't _have_ to,' says Mac.   
'I've got the crystal-   
And now I've come back.'   
Luther stares at the pouch-   
Torn from Amanda's frock,   
Inside, nothing more-   
Than a little ole' rock. 

' _MacLeod!_ ' He looks smug.   
(Beat her at her own game.)   
He dangles the crystal.   
Now the fight's not the same.   
They're more evenly matched,   
And atop bales of hay-   
Mac takes Luther's head.   
In a breath-taking way. 

The Quickening hurls him-   
From the top of the stack.   
Somersaulting him over-   
Bright flames with a crack!   
He's jolted and shaken-   
As he fights to revive,   
But grateful inside-   
That Amanda's alive. 

A Park 

Mac will _NOT_ say he's sorry-   
For his interference.   
Amanda's complaining,   
She has perseverance.   
'Stop! _Come_ here! Just _do_ it!'   
Mac knows what she's missing,   
He gives her the crystal,   
Which leads to some kissing. 'Do you think we could-   
Just swing by...' ' _No!_ ' Mac declares.   
'...Luther's, and check...' 'No way!'   
Mac stops and glares.   
Where are those crystals?   
That's for some other day.   
'It was just a thought.'   
'Better keep it that way.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**From the Official Highlander Website, _Under the Kilt_ : **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'Nadia Cameron as Rebecca... one of the sad things about this show is that I killed Rebecca. That was a mistake. I would have used her again and again and again; she was wonderful. She shouldn't have died. My mistake.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'I had to completely revoice the bad guy, Luther, in this. I had a Canadian actor come in and do a Jamaican accent. That was humorous to me. John Novack did the voice and did a great job. We had fun doing that. We also had to work with Paolo Barzman to make sure he got the shots of the crystal hitting the ground.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'I think this is one of my top five, I think everyone loves this one. I guess my claim to fame in this one, is that I cast Nadia Cameron because the British casting directors didn't really know her. She's a Canadian actress who's been living in London for the last 20 years. I had used her on a show that I did called 'Sweating Bullets' and I remembered her. Rebecca was probably one of the toughest parts to cast because she had to be the mentor to Amanda, so she had to be a little older, but young enough so that you could see them being soul mates. She had to be attractive, but not a bimbo. And she had to have a timeless quality. I think Nadia was a great choice. That's me. I felt good about that. I think people adore her.' 

~ Prodigal Son   
  
---


End file.
